Crack ! Crack ! x Short x JL
by luxuria black CULLEN
Summary: Ele encostou o ouvido em minha bochecha e escutou o crack! crak! contínuo..."


**Nome: **Crack ! Crack !

**Autor: **Luxúria Black

**Tipo:** Romance / Humor

**Censura:** Contem palavras de baixo calão *-*

**Ships:** James / Lily

**Postada:** 23 de Dezembro de 2008

**Resumo:** "Ele encostou o ouvido em minha bochecha e escutou o crack! crak! Contínuo. (... )" trecho da fic.

**Capa:** h t t p : / / i 4 1 . t i n y p i c . c o m / 2 h g a j 6 e . j p g

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence. Nem a Lily, nem o James ou qualquer outro personagem do mundo de Harry Potter. Mas se o James fosse meu, bem ... (666 ~

**Nota da Autora: **Eu amo esse casal.. *-* Por favor, me ajudem ;*

**x.x.x.x**

**Crack! Crack!**

CARALEO!

Bom, você, pessoinha, deve esta se perguntando, por que eu estou xingando, não é? Por que EU estaria xingando. Quer dizer, sou Lílian Evans, a CDF, tenho as melhores notas, sou bonita e tenho amigos fiéis. Bom, a Lene me deixou um pouco de lado, mas sem problema, ela tem o Six agora. E a Dorcas tenta correr atrás do Remus. Ai ficou só eu e o James. EXATAMENTE! PORRA! ELE GOSTOSO, MEU DEUS!

¬¬' As vezes eu tenho vontade de me matar. Ele é gostoso, galinha e eu gosto dele. *-*

CACETE!  
Não se assustem, mas o que eu não coloco para fora eu extravaso na minha mente, então eu posso xingar o quanto quiser. De qualquer jeito...

DESGRAÇA EU PRECISO COMER BISCOITO!

Bom, por isso eu comecei a descer as escadas do saguão, por que assim, eu vou direto para a cozinha. Ta, você nunca me veria na cozinha, maltratando todos os elfos, mas cara, eu estou de TPM, com fome e apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo que é GOSTOSO, então não fode. O.O

Fiz cócegas na maldita pêra. E ela riu.

ELA RIU.

ELA RIU DE QUE PORRA?  
EU TO COM CARA DE QUEM QUER RIR?  
NÃO!

Ai o quadro abriu! E eu entrei. ¬¬'  
Adivinha?  
Isso mesmo. O Potter estava lá! Comendo o MEU biscoito.

UI!  
Enfim, pensa que sécksi:

Potter + Biscoito = Lily... ;x Nem te conto.

-Ei, Lily. – DISGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÇA, me arrupiou toda 8|

Por que ele tem que ser gostoso? Ele poderia ser feio, barrigudo, com óculos de fundo de garrafa e usar aparelho nos destes. MAS A PORRA DO ÓCULOS DEIXA ELE GOSTOSO.

Saca:

James Potter Gostoso + James Potter Gostoso com óculos = Lily Evans amarrando James na cama e fazendo o que quiser.

Tende? Pois é.

-Senta aqui. – chamou levanto um biscoito na boca.

(66666666666666)  
Biscoito sortuuuudo!

Eu me sentei ao lado dele.

-Quer biscoito? – ofereceu. Ele empurrou o prato na minha direção.

-Quero. – pegou e coloquei na boca.

Quando eu comecei a mastigar eu percebi o silêncio, quer dizer, eu escutei eu mastigando também. Xp

Mas o James não estava mastigando, então eu estava mastigando sozinha. No silencio. Parei no ato e o olhei.

-O que?!

-Eu gosto desse barulho. – explicou rindo.

Ele riu.

RIU!!!!

E EUU!??

FICO COMO? FIKO CHEID'.

CHEID' VOLTADO DE JOGAR ELE NA PAREDE E CHAMAR ELE DE CALANGO DO NORDESTE AFRICANO.  
(6666666666666666)

PURIFIIIIICA!

-Come mais um!

NÃO PEDE PRA COMER JAAAY, QUE EU COMO. O.O

Coloquei o biscoito na boca e sabe o que ele fez? 'Ele encostou a ouvido na minha bochecha e escutou **crack! crack!** Continuo.  
Quer dizer, ele ta com o rosto colado no meu. Sabe o que eu fiz?

Com a surpresa eu virei o rosto. Não precisa nem dizer que nosos lábios se encontraram. Eu terminei de comer o biscoito.

-Eu vou te beijar. – falou ele num sussuro.

CARALEO!

-Por quê? – charminho, charminho! *-*

-Não sei. Mas eu vou te beijar. – eu senti uma mão dele subir pelo meu braço.

-James? – perguntei de olhos fechados.

-Hum. – grunhiu. Parecia mais um gemido (66666666) eu me arrepiei toooodiiinha. UI!

-Eu vou te beijar. – falei abrindo os olhos, sabe. Tipow ele me encarou assim O.O e eu nem deixei ele falar nada e agarrei ele.

Tipow, agarrei mesmo! Ele caiu para trás.

Ficou um posição bem lecal. ¬¬' James no chão se atracando comigo e eu sentad no quadril dele.  
UI! (666666)

DA PRA SAIR DAQUI PORRA! EU VOU COMER O JAMES AGORA ^^ [**?**]

**x.x.x.x**

**Luxúria Black**


End file.
